Losing
by nativefloridian
Summary: Little Independence day themed one shot


Private Evan Johnson sat back under the tree and surveyed his surroundings. It was July forth, and the entire town was getting in on the holiday. For the first time in his life, the forth actually _meant_ something other than barbeques and fireworks. It was proof that he was still *in* the United States of America, even after the end of the world. He knew that others felt the same – after all, you don't know what you have until you lose it.

His musings were interrupted by another soldier sitting down next to him with two ears of roasted corn.

"Here. Us gimps can at least eat well."

Evan laughed. He'd been watching the football game (Civvies versus soldiers), not playing, because he had a broken leg. Jack had a broken wrist.

"Thanks, man." He took a bite of the proffered corn. "This is really good."

"Yeah it is."

That was as far as conversation got for several minutes as they focused on the corn. Evan finished first; he waited in silence, looking around as he waited for Jack to finish. His eye wandered over to the end of the dock, which was empty but for Heather Lisinski, who was splashing water over her hair in an attempt to keep cool.

She really was something. She'd become part of the company by adoption, and not just because she worked in the office. She was just one of those really likable people that were always a part of everything. (It didn't hurt that she was cute, too) As he watched, another person came into his field of view. He wasn't wearing his jacket or any rank symbol, but he recognized Major Beck. He was grinning as he came up behind Heather, a mischievous grin he'd never seen on the Major before. He smacked Jack on the shoulder, pointing at the prank in progress.

Heather was squatting on the edge of the dock, leaning over to reach down to the water. Which meant that all Beck had to do was give her a gentle shove on the shoulder, and she splashed down face first. She came up quickly, spitting water out, sputtering in outrage as she looked up at a major who looked like his face would split in half, he was laughing so hard.

"You - !"

Beck fought to get his voice back, ignoring Heather's efforts to splash him from below.

"It was – too easy – I couldn't – pass up – the opportunity." Beck explained. Heather just glared at him. Evan thought she looked adorable, her wet hair making her glare comedic instead of intimidating. Just then a cheer went up from the football field; Evan ignored it, having lost interest. Which meant that while the major was checking to see who had scored, he saw the wet hand stealthily snaking up to grab Beck's ankle.

He and Jack both burst out laughing as their CO went tumbling over into the water. Beck came up, shaking the hair out of his face, a look of surprise on his face. Heather was a good ten feet away, giggling like a schoolgirl, causing Evan to search his vocabulary for an adjective stronger than 'adorable'.

Beck launched himself at Heather, intent on revenge. Heather went backwards, kicking strongly (the better to splash her opponent) as she sought the meager shelter of the dock post.

"You know you're not really hiding, right? I can see you."

Heather's response was to reach a hand out to the side and splash him. Beck returned the favor but his efforts were thwarted by the column. Every time he went after her, she simply moved behind the post.

"They look like kids, don't they?" Jack said. Seeing only their smiling faces and splashing hands – no uniforms were visible to remind you that this was a very serious major and a grown woman instead of two kids in the pool.

"Yeah." Evan agreed, watching the two go at it.

"My money's on her. She's got a better position."

"How much?" Evan asked.

"A buck."

"I'll take that bet."

Business settled, they watched as Beck changed tactics. He went straight in, ignoring the water in his face to grab Heather's splashing arm. This produced a shriek as Heather tried to pull away, using her other hand to push against the post. Beck looked at that hand too, and tried to grab it from the other side, but Heather was too quick, and removed it, using her feet to push now. She got a good shove, and she was able to slip her captive wrist free. She again attempted to backstroke away. However, she didn't have the head start this time, and he caught her feet and dragged her back.

She squirmed like a fish being reeled in, but he had a firm grip on her. He pulled her in tight with one arm, giving her a gentle splash with the other.

"Gotcha."

With this, Heather stopped struggling. Evan put out a hand for the dollar. Jack paid up. After he put away his winnings, he glanced back over at the wet duo. Heather hadn't actually left Beck's arm, though she had turned around to face him. The fight over, she tried to clear the hair out of her eyes and face, but her arms were still restrained and shaking her head did nothing. Noticing what she was trying to do, but unwilling to release her, Beck reached up and carefully removed the strands sticking to her forehead.

At this point, Beck spoke too softly to hear, but Evan was intrigued by the sudden change in the atmosphere as Beck's hand came up to rest on her cheek. Then Heather nodded. They floated like that for a long moment, until Beck slowly closed the distance between them for a kiss.

"About damn time."

Evan was jarred by Jack's voice beside him, though he couldn't really disagree.


End file.
